roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M93R
The Beretta M93R is an Italian burst-firing machine pistol using the 9x19mm round. It is a variant of the Beretta 92 S/F/M9. The M93R is unlocked at Rank 26. History The M93R was designed to be used by the Italian counter-terrorism forces of the Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza (Central Security Operations Service, Italy's SWAT team) and Gruppo di Intervento Speciale (Special Intervention Group, an airborne counter-terrorism unit) but was also adopted by other police and military forces who required a concealable weapon with rapid fire capabilities. The pistol is an evolution of the Beretta 92 design. There are a few importable Beretta 93Rs, but they can be cost prohibitive due to their rarity. The Gun Control Act of 1968 stopped the importation of machine guns except for guns imported for sale to government agencies.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beretta_93R In Game The M93R, in essence, is the exact same as the M9 with an added burst-fire mode and some aesthetic differences. It deals the same amount of damage as the regular M9. It trades its accuracy for a much faster fire rate even though it has the longer barrel of the two. Most tactics with the M9 do not actually apply to this pistol - it has a much stronger recoil than its semi-auto variant, which can be seen in single-fire mode. Like the TEC-9, the best course of action while using this pistol is to get close and spam, as its poor accuracy leaves much to be desired. Low reserve ammunition hampers survivability with this weapon, even more so because most opponents will oftentimes not ''drop their sidearm (let alone it be of a compatible type) for you to pick up ammo from, so use this weapon wisely. The damage drop off on this weapon prohibits some medium-short range threat posed by this weapon because multiple bursts are required to put a target down at the distance because of damage falloff, even if all the shots hit. At most any given range, it will require two bursts to kill an enemy. Theoretically, if all shots hit the chest, one burst cannot put down a target even at point blank range because of the maximum 99 damage per burst (33x3 damage at maximum damage range) inflicted. This can be alleviated by scoring at least one headshot so that one burst actually kills the target. Another burst can be wasteful because only the first bullet dealing the final hitpoint of' 'damage' 'needed hits, but the second and third rounds are needed to complete the burst, resulting in the waste of 3 rounds of precious ammunition. This can be somewhat alleviated if a player has fast hands via switching back to single fire after firing a burst, but will still result in wasting ammo. Trivia * The small "wedge" coming off the front of the trigger guard is actually a folding vertical foregrip. * The R in M93R stands for ''raffica, which in Italian means "burst." * The M9 can be converted to the M93R, but such kits are prohibitively expensive. * For now, it has no animation switching between fire modes. * The M93R has wood inside on the pistol handle, as opposed to the green plastic one on the M9. What You Would expect from M93R http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/d/df/0.gif/revision/latest?cb=20160126131733 (You need to upload the GIF to the wiki and then use it) References Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons